


Nonstop

by rynsngyl



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, TA hangyul, Whining, don't expect too much lol, im so sorry dohyonnie, im sorry for this sin, lol, seungyul gay, seungyul stupid, ta seungyoun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynsngyl/pseuds/rynsngyl
Summary: But Seungyoun knows that he needs more, that he wants Hangyul to absolutely wreck him and fuck him until he can’t walk, to fuck him nonstop until he’s in tears from the pleasure.or, TA's Hangyul and Seungyoun fuck in their office.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 24
Kudos: 105





	Nonstop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [22ndaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/22ndaisy/gifts).



> I dedicate this fic to the Seungyul jodoh groupchat, who came up with this plot & all the kinks LOL LOVE YALLL & also thank you so much to my wife and beta, @22ndaisy, who continues to be an inspiration to me

“Big crowd today,” Hangyul comments as he walks into the decently-sized classroom that he has reserved for his bi-weekly office hours, shocked at the way all the seats are full and that there are still students that fill in the little gaps and settle on the floor at the back. 

“What’s the occasion?” He jokes as he rummages around his bag for his laptop so he can project onto the screen. “Was this week’s lecture on the nervous system  _ that _ difficult?”

The couple of laughs that he gets from the students is enough to get him to smile along as he pulls up his review slides, before he looks up, only to see even  _ more _ students packing the room. Though he’s still smiling like his usual charming self, he’s cringing on the inside, because that’s  _ definitely _ a fire hazard.

“You know Seungyoun has office hours today, Wednesday,  _ and _ Friday, right?” 

One of his favorite students, Eunsang, pipes up from his seat, “Seungyoun is an absolute  _ nightmare _ ,” he says out loud, other students agreeing and chattering as they nod along with their classmate’s claim.

“He always glares at us if we interrupt him while he’s explaining things, even if we have questions!” 

“I’m in his discussion section and he’s  _ so _ strict with attendance! If you’re late by more than five minutes, he marks you as absent!”

“And he never tells us what’s going to be on the exams like you do, Hangyul!”

He’s known as one of the most loved TA’s in the Physiology department, a sports medicine grad student that’s popular for his good looks, approachability, and teaching skills. Hangyul really just enjoys helping people; a part of his kind and self-sacrificing nature that makes him so willing to do the most for his students. 

Add that in with his naturally humorous sense of speaking and teaching that keeps students not only engaged, but also informed as well. Basically, the students think he’s the best TA, which he’ll gladly take the title of. 

The other TA is Seungyoun, a neuroscience grad student that’s the definition of methodical and to the point. He’ll admit that Seungyoun is a little bit intimidating, considering most of the students start off their first week in class enthralled by the man’s impeccable fashion and devastatingly handsome stature.

But then they go to his office hours and the illusion is quickly broken, because just like his looks, Seungyoun is insanely strict, the type of no-nonsense person that does not tolerate  _ any _ bullshit. Students that try to hit on him are easily shut down by a withering glare from narrowed eyes. It’s earned him the reputation as the TA that nobody wants, but the students that  _ do _ stick around and pay attention to him end up doing extremely well, so it’s not like he’s horrible at teaching, just unapproachable. 

When Hangyul thinks of Seungyoun, it’s less angry glares and strict grading, and more kind smiles over shared cups of coffee and glistening, glassy pools of emotion as they watch their favorite show together.

“I’ll let you know that if you really  _ do _ want to learn the nervous system well, Seungyoun’s your man.” Hangyul’s quick to praise his colleague, “He’s even doing some groundbreaking research on the cytotoxins in cone snails and how they could be used as non-addictive alternatives for opioids.”

His kids don’t look like they’re convinced by his praise of Seungyoun at all, which is tragic, because Seungyoun’s an absolute  _ delight _ to be around, though only Hangyul himself would know; memories of some of their more  _ inappropriate _ activities making the edges of his lips curl up into a slight smirk.

_ “It’s their loss,” _ he muses, before he decides to start his office hours so he can quickly review the topic at hand. 

But maybe he’d rather keep the secret of Cho Seungyoun’s kindness to himself.

.

.

.

Seungyoun’s busy typing away at his laptop when Hangyul barges into the TA office. His eyes snap up in instant irritation, though they instantly soften with more fond emotions when he sees that the younger gently places a cup of coffee on his desk beside him.

“I’ve heard that you’ve been terrorizing your students again.” Hangyul sits right beside him at the giant meeting table, scooting his chair all the way flush against Seungyoun even though there’s no one else in the room except for them.

“And where did you hear that?” Seungyoun’s reply is haughty, a little condescending in his tone as he continues to focus on the screen before him. “I’ve been nothing but  _ delightful _ this entire semester.”

Hangyul snorts at his word choice. “Delightful my ass,” he mutters as he takes a sip of his iced coffee and pushes his glasses up. “Your entire discussion section attended my office hours today because they’re scared of you.”

“Stop exaggerating, you fool,” Seungyoun hisses when Hangyul unashamedly places a hand high up on his thigh from beneath the table. “My discussion section  _ loves  _ me.”

“Oh really?” The younger’s voice takes an almost mocking tone. “Name one student that still attends your office hours.”

Seungyoun rolls his eyes, “Easy, Dohyon.”

“Dohyon’s my little brother that you constantly baby,” Hangyul sighs, “Of course, he still attends your office hours.”

“Seems like  _ you’re _ just jealous that Dohyon likes me more than  _ you.” _

Hangyul raises an inquisitive eyebrow, “Are you also trying to deflect the fact that nobody attends your office hours except for my kid brother?” He laughs at how Seungyoun tries to squirm in his seat and turn his chair away from Hangyul.

“Be nicer to your kids and maybe they’ll stay.” He says, giving the older man some advice. “I heard you give no credit for being late to your discussion section.”

Seungyoun groans when he hears his own rule. “Is it not proper to be on time for class? If they want the points then they should put in the effort to actually respect me and be on time.”

“You  _ know _ how college students are though, they’re late for everything!” Hangyul reasons, “If you aren’t nicer, then nobody’s going to come to your sessions. Then you’ll be dressing so nicely for nothing!”

_ “ _ I’m not dressed like this for nothing!” Seungyoun snaps back, though his voice is high, edging on sounding like he’s whining. 

“Really now,” Hangyul deadpans. “You have no students, who the  _ hell _ are you looking all cute for.”

Quite frankly, Seungyoun’s dressed to the nines: hair gelled and half-slicked back, simple white button-up with a tie and black slacks. It seems like today is Seungyoun’s business casual day, but like other days, Seungyoun’s so innately fashionable that he looks like he should be walking down a runway instead of teaching sad college students.

Seungyoun takes a long sip of his coffee, mumbling under his breath, “ _ I’m dressing this nicely for you, dumbass.” _

The hand on his thigh suddenly tightens, and Seungyoun’s reminded of just how much time Hangyul spends in the gym because his grip is  _ killer _ . The familiar pressure makes him a little agitated, trying not to get hot and bothered in their faculty building, of all places. 

“Say that again.”

Seungyoun freezes, because Hangyul’s voice has dropped to that low, commanding tone that he has when he gives  _ orders. _ It makes his blood run cold with want and try as he might, he knows he won’t be able to resist Hangyul.

“I said I always dress this nicely for  _ you.” _

It’s a little whisper that barely leaves his lips, something that only he and Hangyul can hear in the empty room. He’s painfully aware of the hand on his thigh and the way the younger man approaches him like a tiger, all confident and commanding.

The tension between them is palpable. They’re seemingly frozen in time as Hangyul inches from Seungyoun’s lip and pauses, and yet they’re so close that he can feel Hangyul’s breath on his cheeks.

He’s not ashamed that Lee Hangyul drives him absolutely  _ crazy; _ he could care less about his work and the fact that they’re in the damn meeting room where anyone can walk in. No, all that fills his mind is Hangyul: the way Hangyul’s hand moves from his thigh to inside his pants, the way Hangyul looks like he wants to eat him up.

He is however, ashamed of the way his breath hitches in a high pitched whine when he realizes that Hangyul isn’t kissing him when it’s clear that they should be all over each other by now. Something about Hangyul that breaks down all Seungyoun’s walls and makes him absolutely vulnerable.

“So needy already?” Hangyul smirks, clearly aware of the way he’s got Seungyoun in his hands like putty, hand hovering over Seungyoun’s cock, refusing to touch him and refusing to kiss the older man as well. 

“Just kiss me already,” Seungyoun attempts to pull Hangyul in for a kiss, but the younger doesn’t move at all, piercing eyes trained on Seungyoun’s,  _ waiting. _

The look in Hangyul’s eyes has Seungyoun’s brain feeling like he’s going into overdrive. There’s no way that someone should be able to look  _ that  _ hot, dark eyes and strong features hidden behind those glasses that never fail to make Seungyoun lose it. 

He knows what Hangyul wants from him, knows that Hangyul’s the only one that can make him weak in the knees and lightheaded with just a look.

“We use our words when we want something, you know.”

Though the statement seems lighthearted, Seungyoun can hear the dark tones of lust and dominance that bleeds into Hangyul’s voice. There’s a shiver that runs up his spine, and he just  _ knows _ that Hangyul’s got him in his control.

“Kiss me, Hangyul.”

There’s something devious in the way his words make Hangyul smile wide, eyes still dripping with nothing but absolute  _ sin _ .

“Did I say using our words?” He taunts. “I meant  _ beg _ like the slut you are.”

That’s the thing about Hangyul: he may be all flowers and rainbows on the outside, but only Seungyoun sees this side of him, the side of Hangyul that brings out all of his deepest desires.

Hangyul, the model student who’s all warm smiles and outwardly extremely kind, and yet Seungyoun knows that Hangyul’s far from that unblemished reputation. He’s filthy, just like Seungyoun, and he’s a condescending and insatiable  _ beast _ that knows exactly how to push all of his buttons.

Seungyoun’s heart is probably beating at a mile a minute, biting his lip because he doesn’t want to give in too easily, even as his cock is unbelievably hard, straining against the fabric of his pants without having been touched at all. 

As if on cue, Hangyul senses his hesitance, and completely pulls back from him, leaning back into his chair as he lets his gaze slowly rake over the state that he’s in. Hangyul crosses his arms and his forearms are clearly flexed, lines of muscles looking strong and absolutely delicious.

And the way that Hangyul’s glasses slide down his nose just a little bit, allow his eyes to loom over the frame of his lenses as he scrutinizes Seungyoun.

_ Right, _ Seungyoun thinks, because it’s painfully obvious that he’s desperate for Hangyul but sad to think that he’s going to have to swallow his dignity so that he can get what he wants. 

“Kiss me,” he whispers, “ _ Please _ , I need it, I need  _ you.” _ Hangyul raises an eyebrow, not impressed, so he continues, “Touch me, hold me ‒ _ fuck _ ‒ _ ”  _ he stumbles over his words, before he surges forward and grabs onto Hangyul’s hands like his life depends on it. 

_ “ _ Bend me over the table, touch me, I don’t care, just  _ use me _ .”

It’s humiliating to beg for it like this. Seungyoun’s face is flushed with a dark pink that makes his face feel like it’s burning, because it burns to be in Hangyul’s presence, because Hangyul’s fingers set fire to his skin without fail. 

“You wanna be used?” Hangyul growls, pulling Seungyoun in his lap for a searing kiss that has their lips crashing together and their tongues moving together languidly, gracefully putting Seungyoun in a position where he can get some relief by grinding on Hangyul’s thigh.

Hangyul’s hands travel up Seungyoun’s body as they kiss, fingers eagerly undoing Seungyoun’s tie and unbuttoning the first few buttons before he breaks their kiss and brings the silky fabric of the tie up to Seugyoun’s eyes. He makes quick work of tying the fabric around Seungyoun’s eyes, effectively obscuring his vision and plunging Seungyoun into a world of black. 

The loss of a sense heightens his other senses: he can smell the light yet woody fragrance of the cologne that clings to Hangyul’s skin as they press their bodies together, he can hear the way Hangyul clears the top the table as he brushes their things to the side carelessly, and he can taste the faint taste of mint on Hangyul’s lips.

It’s disorienting the moment Hangyul picks him up and lays him over the table, hips at the edge of the table top and his legs automatically wrap around Hangyul’s torso when he presses him into the wood for another kiss, fingers undoing his belt and dragging down his slacks as to free his cock. 

He whimpers when Hangyul bites on his lip as they kiss, pressing in deeper and driving Seungyoun absolutely insane. When their lips part, he can feel the way their saliva is on his lips and how he’s left panting now that the weight of Hangyul’s body disappears. 

“You really  _ did _ dress pretty for me,” Hangyul says, presumably just seeing the lacy panties that Seungyoun’s wearing under his expensive clothing.

Hangyul is presented with the sight of midnight blue, delicate lace with straps that accentuate how slim and flawless Seungyoun’s legs are, his cock peeking over the edge of the lace, dripping.

It’s only a matter of seconds before Hangyul’s stripped Seungyoun of his pants and shoes, letting the forgotten fabric fall to the floor before he gets back to admiring Seungyoun’s pale white legs and the way he’s able to spread his legs so far apart. 

“And to think people can be so terrified of you when you’re just a needy slut for me,” he comments, hands playing with the front of the lace, occasionally brushing against the tip of Seungyoun’s cock that makes him twitch and whine.

Hangyul leans in close, until he’s right up next to Seungyoun and he licks the shell of the man’s ear, eliciting a whimper. 

“ _ Aren’t you? _ ” He asks, hot breath heavy on Seungyoun’s ear and even heavier on Seungyoun’s cloudy mind. “Aren’t you just a slut for my cock?” 

Maybe it’s because Seungyoun’s blindfolded that he can  _ feel  _ the way Hangyul’s hand is just hovering over his neglected cock from the residual heat that radiates from his boyfriend’s skin. 

“I want an answer.”

As if he wasn’t being clear enough before, it seems like Hangyul wants him to spell everything out for him, knowing exactly how to keep Seungyoun high strung and desperate for any little bit of pleasure.

_ “Fuck,”  _ Seungyoun swears as he tries to buck his hips upwards for any sort of relief. “Yes, I’m a slut for your cock, Gyul, I’m your slut.”

Pleased with his answer, Hangyul gives Seungyoun a few hurried strokes that have him moaning into their kiss, legs trying to pull the younger man towards him, urging him to give him more.

Something about the initial flood of pleasure that he gets from Hangyul  _ finally _ touching him seems to break down all of his initial attempts of staying quiet, that one touch is enough to let the floodgates open and suddenly he’s just vocal;, practically singing as Hangyul grinds their cocks against each other.

Hangyul still has his pants on, but even through the layers of fabric, the friction is still sinfully sweet and sends Seungyoun to cloud nine all the same.

Though he does love the way everything is amplified, the lack of sight is a shame really, because Hangyul’s muscles and visuals are the cherry on top to their sexual escapades. He can just imagine the way Hangyul looks right now, gazing down at his body, dark eyes drinking the sight of him through those damn glasses that drive Seungyoun  _ crazy _ .

“So pretty, aren’t you?” Hangyul goads as he seemingly unbuckles his belt and pulls his pants down from the sounds of fabric rustling and the little clinks of metal that Seungyoun can barely make out over the sounds of his own heavy breaths. 

Hangyul then grabs one of Seungyoun’s ankles, raises his leg and slowly runs his hand down the smooth flesh of Seungyoun’s leg down to his inner thigh, fingers feeling over the textured fabric of Seungyoun’s panties. 

It’s when Hangyul pulls the lacy fabric aside that he lets out a low hum of appreciation, finding the rest of Seungyoun’s little racy getup that he’s apparently kept hidden the entire day.

“And what’s this, Seungyoun?” He says, as he plays with the base of the silicone plug that’s fastened snug inside of him. “Are you so needy that you need to be filled up all the time?”

He nods fervently, lips parted and needy. The way Hangyul speaks is so damn demeaning, and yet it makes his skin tingle, makes him shiver in want the more Hangyul speaks. 

“What a fucking slut,” he laughs, “You really spent the entire day dressed like a slut underneath all your fancy clothes.” He tugs at the toy again, eliciting a wanton moan from Seungyoun. “Even put a plug in for me.”

“ _ I w‒wanted to be ready for you, _ ” Seungyoun chokes out as Hangyul gives the plug a teasing tug and starts lazily stroking Seungyoun’s cock through the lace of his panties. 

Hangyul hums along in appreciation, busy focusing on the way Seungyoun arches into his touches and tries to get Hangyul to grind his palm against his cock.

“Did it turn you on?” Hangyul asks, hand cupping and stroking Seungyoun, who’s falling apart at the delicious friction of the lace against his sensitive cock. “I wonder how you must have felt, hiding your slutty outfit while teaching class and talking to professors with your hole filled.”

The red hot embarrassment of Hangyul’s words does nothing but intensify his arousal, and he can’t help but incessantly babble out his reply. “ _ I loved it, loved it so much‒” _

“Is that so,” Hangyul comments before he slowly eases the plug out of Seungyoun, entranced by how Seungyoun stretches around the toy. “Tell me what you want me to do to you, slut.”

Pleasure feels so damn close for Seungyoun, knowing that there’s only a little bit left of Hangyul’s excruciatingly slow teasing before he can finally be filled and fucked just how he likes. 

_ “Want you to just give me what I want and fuck me.” _

His boyfriend's low chuckle is like a hot coffee on a cold winter day: rich, exquisite, and all that Seungyoun wants.

The feeling of fingers at Seungyoun’s lips is all he needs to obediently open his mouth to lick and suck on Hangyul’s digits, not caring about how filthy he probably looks, blindfolded and laid out on the table for Hangyul, legs spread wide and cock dripping onto the dark blue lace of his panties. 

By the time Hangyul’s fingers leave his mouth, Seungyoun’s almost vibrating with excitement, biting down on his lips as he feels Hangyul move his panties to the side and a finger easily slip inside, before it’s joined by the other two, and he can tell that Hangyul’s definitely pleased with how little prep they need. 

He’s already a mess from the way Hangyul’s fingers are able to press and rub at his most sensitive spots, easily milking out pathetic moans as he admires how Seungyoun stretches around his fingers, almost as if they’re being sucked in from how tight the older man is.

And as quickly as they come, Hangyul pulls his fingers out, hand coming back up and into Seungyoun’s mouth. His mouth is open and ready to take Hangyul’s fingers, and by the time he’s slicked up the fingers well enough, Hangyul strokes his cock with his wet hand.

Without warning, Hangyul lines up with Seungyoun’s entrance before he plunges all the way in, sending an electric shock of white hot pleasure all the way up his spine. He’s considerate enough to give Seungyoun time to get used to the stretch, one hand holding up the older man’s thigh as the other hand gently strokes his cheek comfortingly.

Seungyoun feels like the air’s been punched out of him with Hangyul’s initial thrust, and he leans in to nuzzle the hand the caresses his cheek ever so gently, a great contrast to the way Seungyoun knows that Hangyul’s relentless whenever they sleep together. 

“Be as loud as you want, babe,” Hangyul chuckles as he watches how Seungyoun’s chest rises and falls as his boyfriend gets comfortable.“I told Wooseok to take Jinhyuk and finish up their work somewhere else, so we’re all alone.”

He leans in until they’re pressed chest to chest and Hangyul’s breath is right on Seungyoun’s ear, “So let me hear all your pretty little sounds, okay? Because I’m going to make you  _ scream _ .”

And with that, he pulls back once more, pulling Seungyoun’s hips towards him before he gets settled, one hand with a vice grip on Seungyoun’s hip, up against the smooth lace while the other hand grabs onto Seungyoun’s thigh, right under below the knee, spreading his legs out wide.

The angle is absolutely insane, the grip that Hangyul has on his thigh lets him lift and stretch Seungyoun’s leg in a position that lets him drive impossibly deep. 

_ Bless Hangyul’s constant trips to the gym _ ‒ Seungyoun usually complains about Hangyul’s constant presence in the gym when he should be cuddling with  _ him _ , but he can admit that all the time Hangyul spends there really makes a difference.

Hangyul has insane stamina. He keeps a brutal pace that has their hips violently slamming together and Seungyoun really can’t do anything other than lay back and take it, mouth spilling out filthy whines with every single thrust. 

It feels like Seungyoun’s drowning in euphoria, with every single heaving breath he takes, his lungs are on fire, because each breath is more desperate than the last, as if he’s hanging on for his life even though it’s clear that he can only drown in the undulating waves of pleasure. 

_ “Fuck, _ ” Hangyul hisses as he keeps his pace, “You’re so fucking  _ tight, _ such a good slut for me. _ ” _ To which Seungyoun can only really reply with another broken, high-pitched cry that Hangyul fucks out of him. 

Even as he fucks into Seungyoun so intensely, Hangyul is still able to slip his hand under the front of Seungyoun’s panties to messily stroke Seungyoun, which makes his older boyfriend practically  _ sing. _

_ God, _ he wishes that he could see his boyfriend right now, to see the way Hangyul’s cock mercilessly slams into him, to see the way Hangyul’s arms flex with the sheer intensity of their arousal and erotic activities.

But Seungyoun knows that he needs  _ more _ , that he wants Hangyul to absolutely wreck him and fuck him until he can’t walk, to fuck him nonstop until he’s in tears from the pleasure.

From where his arms are uselessly splayed out across the table, Seungyoun blindly reaches for Hangyul, looking for the hand on his hip that doesn’t let up from it’s vice grip. When he does find what he’s looking for, Seungyoun desperately grips at Hangyul’s hand with trembling fingers, pleading.

“Gyul, d _ ‒ _ deeper,” he breathily pants, “ _ H‒Harder‒” _

It’s a little jarring to hear the way Hangyul chuckles incredulously and low, something that seems more along the lines of an animalistic growl. He leans into Seungyoun, stretching the older man’s leg along with him as he groans in Seungyoun’s ear. 

“Is it not enough for you?” The tone is condescending, questioning, and makes Seungyoun’s skin burn with shame with the way Hangyul talks at him. “Are you so selfish and needy that you need more?” He scoffs, “I thought you loved my cock.”

He’s always so weak for Hangyul when he says all those filthy, degrading words in his ears, the red hot shame going straight to his cock, making it eagerly twitch against the lacy fabric that he just  _ knows _ is ruined by his own precum and slick body.

It’s as if his mind is melting along with the heat of their bodies, the searing hot touch of their skin along with the shame that burns in on his ears and cheeks has him on the brink of tears. “ _ No, no, I love your cock,”  _ he gasps, “I love it and I need _ more‒” _

The grip that Hangyul has on his thigh is so strong that he just  _ knows _ that he’s going to have a bruise of Hangyul’s hand on his leg tomorrow, not that it matters, because he  _ loves _ being marked by Hangyul, a little reminder of how irresistible and dominant his boyfriend is. 

Hangyul bends Seungyoun’s leg until it’s straight, resting it on his shoulder as he tilts Seungyoun’s hips a little upward, leans over Seungyoun’s body and presses his boyfriend into the table. The stretch that shoots up his leg is exceptionally delicious, added with the way Hangyul is able to pound into Seungyoun’s most sensitive spots has the tears rolling down his face from the sheer pleasure.

“ _ Don’t stop, don’t stop, p‒please‒” _ It’s an indecent mantra that endlessly falls from Seungyoun’s lips as he begs his boyfriend, and Hangyul grants his wish, fucking into Seungyoun nonstop, hips never letting up. 

If anyone else was in the building, they’d surely hear the way Seungyoun mewls, whimpers, and moans out loud without any hesitation. Hangyul absolutely ravages his body with just the way his hips move and the way he starts mindlessly muttering lewd words into Seungyoun’s neck, breath hot and heavy.

The constant and rapid shocks of unending bliss and the way Hangyul continues to groan impure, disgusting things to him is all he needs to be sent over the edge, yelling out right as he feels the wave of his orgasm slam right into him, obscene as his eyes roll back and his back tries to arch even as he’s being pressed flat onto the table.

His release is trapped between their sweat slicked bodies and stains the panties as it slowly seeps into the fabric. He barely even noticed how he feels Hangyul’s tongue swiping his cheeks, licking up his many tears.

Hangyul, clearly still chasing his own climax, repetitively thrusts into Seungyoun, forcefully and carelessly slamming into his boyfriend’s limp body as he continues to savor the way Seungyoun tightens with his orgasm, plunging himself in that hot, wet, and addictive bliss. 

It’s only a few more moments until Hangyul takes a final, deep thrust before heorgasms, filling Seungyoun who feels like he’s on cloud nine as he feels Hangyul release inside of him.

Seungyoun haphazardly removes his makeshift tie-blindfold right as Hangyul recovers enough to reach for the forgotten plug, and the younger man skillfully pulls out and slips the toy in, not letting a drop of his cum drip out and readjusts Seungyoun’s midnight blue panties until they fit comfortably and flush against his milky white skin.

As Seungyoun furiously blinks, getting reacquainted with the intense light with his restored vision, he laughs, voice a little hoarse from how vocal he was while they fucked. 

“You’re such a fucking menace, Gyul,” he giggles as he lays flat, watching how Hangyul quickly tucks himself back into his pants and rebuckles his belt, the older man making no effort to move from where he lays spread out on the table, feet hanging off the edge. 

Hangyul walks over with a few tissues, rolling his eyes as he cleans off Seungyoun’s stomach, “Says the one who had the audacity to wear a butt plug  _ and _ lingerie on a fucking Monday.” He gently wipes at the front of Seungyoun’s lace panties, trying to get as much fluid off as he can. 

“What would have happened if we didn’t fuck just now? Were you just going to keep working with your toy in?”

“I would have just fucked you at home then,” Seungyoun sniffs, slowly pushing himself up until he’s sitting at the edge of the table, buttoning his shirt up as he continues to let his eyes follow how Hangyul generously grabs his pants from the floor and places themn next to Seungyoun.

His boyfriend groans with obvious irritation, “Really? You’re such a fucking slut.”

“And you  _ love _ it,” Seungyoun playfully replies back, “Loved it so much that you fucked me right here in the TA office.”

“You’re so lucky that I chased out Wooseok and Jinhyuk,” Hangyul takes the silken tie from Seungyoun’s hands and easily ties it in a half windsor knot, just as Seungyoun likes. “Did I serve your full fantasy semi-public fucking desires well enough?”

Seungyoun hops off the table once he gets his pants on, quickly fixing himself up, smirking as he feels the presence of the plug inside of him, a little excited that he’s got Hangyul’s cum inside of him.

“You did great,” Seungyoun smiles, “Now let’s get home, okay babe?” He easily rearranges the chairs to look neat and untouched, as if they didn’t just have sex on the furniture of the room. He maneuvers past Hangyul, who tidies up the table top and puts their laptops and other miscellaneous items into their respective bags.

The older man perks up once he sees that his coffee is still mostly full and surprisingly still cold, though by this point, the ice has all melted and his precious americano is a little watered down. The long sip he takes helps to soothe the light burn in his throat.

Hangyul notices that he has a few missed messages from Dohyon, which is a little surprising to say the least, though he does open his phone to check out whatever the hell Dohyon wanted to tell him.

_ Dohyonnie _

_ YOU’RE SO DISGUSTING I HATE YOU _

_ Dohyonnie _

_ I can’t believe you and Seungyoun… _

_ Dohyonnie _

_ all i wanted was an answer to some homework questions and i get THIS? _

_ Gyul _

_ lmao what? _

_ Dohyonnie _

_ Sex??? in the fucking TA office?? _

_ Gyul _

_ i thought it was empty, like i told the other TAs to go somewhere else _

_ Gyul _

_ and nobody ever wants to come find seungyoun, they’re all scared of him _

_ Dohyonnie _

_ you’re so lucky i ran out the moment i heard Seungyoun from the hallway _

_ Dohyonnie _

_ you owe me dinner for subjecting me to that bullshit _

_ Gyul _

_ lmao fine we can go get food later _

_ Dohyonnie _

_ i ran to the library come pick me up and feed me _

_ Gyul _

_ ok lol _

  
  
  


Hangyul lets out a charming laugh as he texts his brother, prompting Seungyoun to look at him questioningly as he grabs his back, clearly ready to go and waiting on Hangyul.

“Looks like we owe Dohyon dinner,” he says as he joins Seungyoun at the door of the office, taking one last look to check for anything that’s amiss before they leave. 

Seungyoun tilts his head at him in response, one eyebrow raised questioningly. He rests his head on Hangyul’s shoulder, peering at his boyfriend’s phone in search of answers. “Why?”

“He heard us fucking,” Hangyul chuckles and he kicks the door to the office shut. “He says he’s scarred for life so we need to buy him dinner in return.”

Suddenly, Seungyoun isn’t so smug anymore, ears catching a little tint of cherry red as he realizes the gravity of his boyfriend’s words. 

“He heard us?  _ God, _ I’m so embarrassed.” 

The question comes out as more of an exclamation from his shock and chagrin, mortified at the thought of little innocent Dohyonnie hearing his indecently loud moans.

There’s a sudden weight around his shoulders as Hangyul comfortingly throws an arm around Seungyoun and pulls him close, as if trying to comfort him.

“It’s fine,” Hangyul easily says, “He’s nineteen, not nine.” There’s a dazzling smile sent Seungyoun’s way as they take slow steps out of the building and into the slightly chilly afternoon air of spring. 

“And he’s a college student, I’m sure he’s heard worse in his life!”

Though the words do help him just a little bit, it doesn't completely erase the shame that Seungyoun feels.

“I’m still embarrassed though! That’s your brother!”

Hangyul still seems unfazed, however. “Better that it’s my brother that makes us buy him food in exchange for silence rather than a random student that would rat us out,” he easily jokes. 

Seungyoun sighs, though he  _ is _ comforted by the way their hands comfortably link together and by how Hangyul gives him light but reassuring squeezes as they walk along to the library.

He’s content, and so he smiles as he lets his boyfriend whisk him off into the sunset.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> a ha ha h PLEASE COMMENT : ))))))
> 
> hmu @hangyuwu or @rynsngyl


End file.
